


Lack of Reaction

by letyourwordsout



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letyourwordsout/pseuds/letyourwordsout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock returned, John had his emotions so tightly on lockdown that he had no reaction to Sherlock coming back. Until he reacts, Sherlock is confused, but he knows how to handle an angry John, so he does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. I have no ownership. kthx   
> Stay fabulous.

Sherlock was, quite frankly, underwhelmed with John’s reaction to his return. He had expected a reaction, as in a REACTION. So, obviously he was confused when John just looked up, said,

“So you’re back now huh? Lestrade’s been whining about you not being here to help with cases,” and walked out of the room.

And to top it off, there had been no reaction after that, and John always seemed to be staring at him with a blank stare on his face-not even Sherlock could read him. Now, Sherlock tried to assume what John was thinking, but found his mind going in so many directions, and none really made sense.

Then, out of nowhere, one random day that held no significance to Sherlock, John answered his phone and abruptly hung up, then started shaking with shuddering sobs. Sherlock was startled and had no idea what to do, settling for moving to sit next to John on the couch and wrap an arm around his shoulders awkwardly. Then, out of nowhere John punched him in the face, still sobbing and then collapsed down to the couch and leaned into Sherlock’s side, crying into his shoulder. Sherlock was even more confused than he was before but didn’t move a muscle, and for the first time that day, Sherlock wasn’t mentally complaining about his current state of boredom. Once John finally pulled away, his face was red and Sherlock felt more awkward than he even had previously-he didn’t do emotions. John then stood and started yelling, and Sherlock nearly felt relieved, this he could handle.

“How DARE you play with my emotions like that! Trying to make me just move on with my life after your suicide?! You can’t decide for people what their emotions should be, that’s more than a bit not good! And for your information, I never went out on a date for the entire time you were gone, and I only talked to Sarah at work, so hung up on YOU that I couldn’t even breathe half of the time! And don’t you dare try to make some quip about I’d be dead if I did that, because I FELT dead and I FEEL dead now! You came in and took over my whole world, Sherlock Holmes… Don’t try to pass off what you did,” John glared.

Sherlock nodded quickly, “I would never pass off what I did… Mycroft kept me updated on your status and I got constant updates on you… as creepy as that may sound to someone like you. I… I’m so sorry John… I really am. I never meant for ANY of this to happen, but it did, because that’s how things had to go. You… you know the story. You would have been killed. I did this for you. And Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, and even Mycroft. I was trying to protect you, not to hurt you…” Sherlock looked up at John from the couch. “I’m so so sorry, John,”

And at that, John flopped down on the couch next to Sherlock and laid down, his head in Sherlock’s lap. “I’m going to take a nap now, and you’re not going to move,” John informed him, “I’m exhausted from my emotional breakdown and not sleeping last night,” and John promptly yawned and fell asleep, his head on Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock smiled down at John and leaned a bit to grab his phone, putting it on silent. Then, Sherlock retreated into his mind palace and reviewed everything he hadn’t deleted on emotions extremely carefully.

He grinned, “Perfect,” and he started mentally planning what he needed to do.

* * *

The next morning, John woke up and went to work, dragging his feet. Sherlock immediately jumped to his feet and got to work. John returned from work later than usual and felt that something was off. He walked into 221B and raised his eyebrows in shock.

“Sherlock? What happened to the living room? It’s… clean,” he said suspiciously. He walked to the kitchen and was even more surprised to see a clean table and an empty fridge. “Sherlock?” he called out again.

Sherlock came down the stairs, “Ah, yes, John. I cleaned up for you,” he said with a wide grin.

John smiled, “Oh Sherlock,” and he kissed his cheek, “You don’t have to do these types of things, remember what we said?”

“Oh yes, yes. I remember what was said verbally. But I could read in your face that you knew you’d miss the romance that came with your heterosexual relationships, even though you were not generally on the receiving end.” Sherlock shrugged, and picked up his cell phone, dialing Angelo’s and ordering their usual. John stared at him in shock, before snapping his mouth closed and sitting down at the table.

As Sherlock brought the food in, John pulled him into a passionate kiss, “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Sherlock said sweetly, kissing him again.


End file.
